


I thought you were Dead

by DeadlyHuggles



Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Tubbo is Not Having a Good Time, tubbo thought tommy was dead, why is their ship tag the first thing to show up?, why the fuck can't i find the tommy & tubbo tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyHuggles/pseuds/DeadlyHuggles
Summary: the canon tommy and tubbo meet up but we let tubbo talk about the tommy situation for more than two seconds.I was basically very disappointed that Tubbo didn't ever get his thoughts off the chest. if you listen really closely (which i was, it took like an hour to write the canon-compliant part) he was trying really hard to express his disbelief in tommy being alive, but everyone just kept talking over him.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044822
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	I thought you were Dead

“...been staring at this block for...” He could hear voices in front of him, could hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

Tubbo knew he had to get up, to interact with the others. Ranboo said there was some kind of negotiation today. Something with Technoblade. He could barely bring himself to move. He didn’t want to talk to Techno, not when Techno was associated with so many memories of Tommy, and Tommy was dead, had been dead for a week and nobody knew, nobody saw the tower except him.

A voice, he didn’t know whose voice, broke through his stupor of spiraling thoughts and he looked up. And locked eyes with  ~~_ Him _ ~~ . A phantom, a trick played by his grieving brain, standing among his friends and enemies, laughing and holding Connor prisoner on a lead. And He looked back, staring right at Tubbo with shock.

“Tommy…?” Tubbo whispered to himself, unbelieving of the sight.

He approached the group, Connor and Ranboo and Techno and  ~~_His_ _ Tommy _ ~~ , no not Tommy, Tommy was dead, this was just a trick, a delusion. But the hallucination spoke, called Techno’s name and Techno answered.

“Technoblade? I haven’t seen him s- I think this is a bit of a moment for us.”

“Calm down Tommy, stop staring at him. Let’s get this started”

“How?” Tubbo murmured, though he didn’t think anyone noticed. His knees shook and he swayed ever so slightly.

Techno kept talking, but Tubbo couldn’t bring himself to pay attention, not with Tommy right here in front of him, looking totally alive. Rather roughed up and looking far too serious to be his Tommy, but alive. 

“H-hello? I-I’m so confused… You’re alive?” Tubbo said, inching closer to Tommy.

“Hello Tubbo.” Tommy said, sounding so distinctly unlike Tommy, tired and bitter, “Where’ve you- where’ve you been?”

Tubbo knew what Tommy meant. He knew Tommy wanted to know why he hadn’t come sooner, why he hadn’t come before Tommy left. But he didn’t want to answer. He didn’t have an answer. Not a good one at least.

“Here.”

He could hear the others heckling Tommy for his stupid question, but Tommy didn’t pay them any mind, so he didn’t either.

“You exiled me, do you remember when you exiled me?”

The others were talking, Connor was shouting, but Tubbo responded anyway. He didn’t think Tommy heard him, not over the others. That’s okay though, Tubbo was used to being talked over.

“Yeah, I also remember when you died.”

Tommy stood in silence as Connor continued to talk. When he stopped, all Tommy did was whisper a quiet “Tubbo…”

Ranboo nudged him, and he realized they probably had an actual reason for being here, with Connor trapped as he was.

“Wh-what’s going on here?” He asked, trying for his usually smile.

Techno and Tommy explained the situation. How they had taken Connor hostage and would kill him if some of Techno’s items weren’t returned. Tubbo’s mind caught on a specific fact.

“Wait, and tommy, you’re with Technoblade?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Said Tommy, taking a step towards Tubbo, sounding like his usual confident self, the smirk on his face making him look the part as well, “Because you exiled me. You left me, you left me no choice. And, he’s okay, even after all the shit he did to me.”

And Tubbo hated it, the softness in Tommy’s voice as he looked at Techno, the smugness on Techno’s face as he practically gloated at Tubbo. He resisted the urge to punch Techno’s smug face. Techno’s netherite armor had enough layers of thorns on it to severely damage his un-armored self. It would just be a waste of time and resources.

“I haven’t seen you.” Tommy said out of nowhere, “You didn’t, you didn’t come visit me once after I was exiled, you know that right? So don’t try and- don’t try and guilt me with all the…”

“I did! But I thought you were-” Tubbo tried to protest, but Tommy pushed him and Techno spoke over him.

  
“Did he even send you a card Tommy?” Techno goaded Tommy on.

“Y-you didn’t send me a- you didn’t come to my party!”

“That’s because you didn’t invite me!” Tubbo desperately tried to explain, coming to the creeping realization that something was seriously wrong here.

“Oh don’t you try to speak to me about this! Dream said you knew, I don't want to hear shit, alright?” Tommy shouted, easily speaking over Tubbo, “We’re here for his items, and then we’re going to get back my disks!”

“I- I was never invited..” Tubbo tried to protest

“I don’t want to hear any of this shit.” Tommy said, and turned away, looking back to the others, who were trying to make Connor stop from fake crying and interrupting the meeting

“I wasn’t invited! And I did come visit you! I really did! Dream told us not to visit! He said- he said you didn’t want to see us!” Tubbo shouted, seeing his friend slip away from him, “I snuck out! On the 16th, after the- after the attempt on Techno’s life! I needed you so desperately, I didn’t want things to keep going like they were, I didn't want to plan a festival to execute someone! I didn’t want to be- I didn't want to be the next Schlatt! So I went to you like I always do, for advice and some batshit plan to get us out of this mess!”

Tommy’s eyes widened as he recognized that date. The day after he…

“And you know what I found Tommy?! I found the blown up remains of your base, and a pillar that scraped the clouds, tall enough to even kill someone with feather falling boots! I thought you were dead! I thought you’d given up your last life!”

Tubbo knew that he was probably crying at this point. He knew Techno and Ranboo and Connor were all here to witness his breakdown. He knew he needed to stay strong and not look so weak in front of his enemy. He didn’t care anymore. Tommy was just staring at him with a shocked expression, making no move to comfort him or reply to him.

“I thought I was going to have to bury you.” Tubbo said, voice cracking, “I thought I was going to have to plan a funeral for my best friend. I thought you were dead and it was all my fault.”

“Tubbo…”

“Just-Just make your demands and leave. You aren’t supposed to be here anyway. If Dream finds you I’ll have to actually plan your funeral and- and I’m- we’re too young for that Tommy.”

Techno, who had been looking extremely uncomfortable up until this point jumped in, “Yes, we’d like my trident at least. We know Connor isn’t that valuable, seeing as he isn’t a citizen and all that, but I think we can work something out.”

The others did their best to carry on negotiations, Ranboo explaining that Fundy had the trident, but they had some of his other tools, Techno negotiating for which of his tools would be given back, Connor crying and being generally unhelpful. They all did their best to keep things moving except Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy stared at Tubbo, completely silent. Tubbo wouldn’t meet his gaze, the occasional sob shaking his chest. Eventually the discussions were completed, and the allies of both sides dragged the two away from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a day late, Christmas was chaotic and my brain didn't want to finish any of the works i've already got started.  
> consider giving kudos and commenting? both give me much serotonin


End file.
